mi pequeño secreto
by enesita
Summary: ella no tiene la culpa, yo la tengo, por q temía ue si te lo decia me... dejarías de querer... xD no soy buena en esto uu sólo les pido que lo lean, sxrxm


La habitación parece vacía, el silencio se tensa sin poder hacer algo al respecto, mejor dicho sin querer hacerlo, por fin los enormes haces de luces que salían del cielo y aquellos truenos ensordecedores eran acompañados por las enormes gotas de agua que desde hace tres horas amenazaban con aparecer, para aquellas dos personas ese escenario no era nada a comparación de lo que ambos chicos estaban viviendo en esos momentos, el ambiente era pesado, una sola débil llama era la que intentaba cubrir aquella, para suerte de ambos, inmensa habitación. La luz se había ido, era mejor así, por lo menos en la oscuridad no se verían las caras, de todas maneras con o sin luz no se las querían ver.

Ya ninguno de los dos intentaba hablar, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, él, pensando en si lo que le dijo estuvo bien, si no debió esperar más tiempo, si será capaz de perdonarlo, miraba al horizonte por la ventana dándole la espalda a su acompañante mientras las enormes gotas de la lluvia golpeaban incesantemente el cristal, estaba agradecido por eso, por lo menos no había silencio total… ella, sentada en un sillón junto al pequeño haz de luz de la vela que se encontraba solitaria, tenía las piernas cruzadas, completamente recargada en el respaldo de aquel sillón, mirando un punto de la nada en la pared, tratando de aparentar que aquella noticia no reflejaba en ella más que enojo, aunque sabía que no era cierto… ¿cómo era posible que él le hiciera eso? Lo creía incapaz, pero ahora veía que no, ella le había depositado toda su confianza, le había contado su vida con aquella persona que le había roto el corazón una vez, él había tenido el cinismo de decirle que nunca sería capaz de mentirle… y ahora veía que TODO era una mentira… una estúpida mentira, de nuevo… otra mentira. Una lágrima atravesó su mejilla, no le importó que saliera, de todos modos ese hombre se comportaba como un cobarde al darle la espalda ahora.

entonces… ¿fue por ella???- dijo al fin ella rompiendo el silencio con el tema que resultaba todavía más incómodo

si Salima, fue por ella- al escucharlo Salima sólo ahogo un grito y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran

¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste Ray?- el neko volteó a verla al oír aquella esencia de melancolía y dolor en su pregunta

Ya te lo dije, tenía miedo

¿Miedo? ¿de qué?- preguntó ella más desesperada al oír semejante respuesta estúpida

De que me dejaras- le dijo al acercársele, en ese momento pudo notar que los ojos del gatito se encontraban cristalizados, él le tomo de las manos –claro que te lo iba a decir, sólo estaba esperando el momento justo

¿El momento justo? ¡por Dios Ray de qué! Para qué?- Salima ya no pudo soportarlo más y soltó el llanto, le dolía el silencio del hombre que amaba

Lo siento… -dijo él en un susurro, Salima intentó recobrar fuerzas

Me duele mucho tu desconfianza… -le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara -y el hecho de que creyeras que te iba a dejar por esto me duele más

Por qué no creerlo… si hiciste lo mismo con Kane…- aquel comentario le supo más a insulto

¡Por que a Kane no lo amaba!! ¡A ti si!!!- eso no lo convenció del todo

De cualquier forma, creo que si de verdad me amaras no te estarías comportando de este modo- Salima no podía creerlo, todo lo que le decía le dolía y mucho, en un acto de desesperación, aventó la mano de Ray que se encontraba sujeta a la suya y se dirigió a la puerta, pero al tomar la perilla algo la detuvo

No lo hagas… lo prometiste- Salima soltó la perilla y se dio media vuelta

¿cómo quieres que me comporte? Me ocultaste esto desde hace más de dos años, tú y esa… mujer… ¿cómo pudieron?

.ya te lo dije, temía que me dejaras… cómo estuviste a punto de hacerlo hace un momento… ¿y dices que a mi si me amas?- esto hizo que la pelirroja reaccionara- créeme que fue difícil para mí esperar tanto, así como el tratar de explicártelo, y si ella no te dijo nada fue por que yo no se lo permití, además no es una mujer cualquiera, es tu amiga

¿A eso se le llama amiga?- Ray no respondió. El silencio volvió a los dos, la chica sólo consultaba su reloj un tanto desesperada. El neko volvió a su posición anterior mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo recargando su espalda y cabeza en la pared – ¿cuando vendrá?- preguntó la chica sin respuesta

Pronto- Dijo al fin después de un largo tiempo –Salima- susurro el chico para captar su atención – ¿serías capaz de dejarme por esto?- Salima le frunció el seño mientras lo veía acercarse a ella –hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos- le dijo al sentarse frente a ella, que lo miraba aún sentada, el instinto de la pelirroja no le permitió responder, ya que aún no tenía respuesta a eso pero si a tomarle una mano, el chino volteó a verla al sentir su calor característico y está le sonrió. Parecía extraño, pero era cierto, no había pensado en esa pregunta, se la había pasado enmarañándose la cabeza de ideas y de por qués, pero sabe la respuesta, lo ama y por muy dolorosa que fuera esta situación no lo dejaría ir.

El tiempo pasó, el torrencial no se detenía, Salima estaba ya más tranquila, pensando aún en la noticia, Ray no quería molestarla, se encontraba sentado en aquel ventanal de cristal viendo cómo las gotas parecían reventar los cristales. Salima se levantó y volvió al sillón, sin dejar de mirar el reloj. Pronto e inesperadamente en la puerta de aquella habitación se escucharon unos ligeros golpecitos que llamaron la atención de ambos, ninguno se movió, Ray la vio y tras el nuevo llamado se acercó pacientemente a la puerta, antes de abrirlo volvió a mirarla, ella no se movió de aquel sillón. El neko suspiró, cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta, ahí se encontraba ella con una ligera sonrisa de apoyo para el chino

hola- dijo ella –perdón por llegar tarde- ante esto la chica volteó hacia la pelirroja- hola Salima- la joven sólo se giró a verla

hola Mao- el saludo pareció más sarcástico y después de él el silencio tensó la sala pero fue rápidamente borrado por un estridente trueno después de que llegó e iluminó su rayo aquella oscura habitación

perdóname- dijo la china que aún se mantenía en la entrada sin atreverse a entrar, Salima no contestó.

Ray miró a Mao y le tomó la bolsa que cargaba

-gracias- dijo el neko que la veía cariñosamente ante esto la china le sonrió

-no es nada- dijo, luego se volteó hacia Salima que no dejaba de mirarla –creo que tú y yo debemos hablar

-¿tu crees?- le dijo esta con acento de indiferencia

-espero puedas perdonarme por habértelo ocultado…

-no te preocupes- dijo ray adelantándose a la otra, -ya le explique que yo te pedí ese gran favor

-claro- Mao sólo asintió con la cabeza, un nuevo rayo iluminó la sala dejando ver pequeños cristales que habían salido de sus ojos ámbar, Mao logró ver que la pelirroja también tenía sus ojos cristalizados. Pronto el trueno de este último sonó de modo perturbador haciendo incluso que el ventanal de cristal retumbara

-tengo miedo- se oyó la voz que desde que comenzó la charla no se había oído

-por qué???- preguntó cariñosamente el neko mientras le tomaba la mejilla

-ese trueno, ¿qué tal si destruye la casa?- ante esto la gatita sonrió

-no te preocupes mi amor, no pasará nada- la pequeña niña abrazó a Mao cariñosamente ya que aún se encontraba en sus brazos

-¿quién es ella?- dijo al ver a Salima que ni siquiera se había movido de aquel sillón, ninguno contestó, Mao y Ray se vieron conspiradoramente

-debo irme- susurró la gatita

-espera- le detuvo –me vas a llevar???

-no pequeña- le dijo cariñosa –tú te quedarás con tu papi

"Tu Papi" Salima cerró los ojos al sentir cómo esas dos simples palabras le atravesaban el corazón. Mao le entregó al neko en brazos a la niña, le besó la mejilla, también se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y en susurro le deseo suerte, luego dio media vuelta pero se detuvo, tomó valor y volvió a voltear

-adiós Salima- dijo esta esperanzada de que la chica por lo menos le hablara

-adiós Mao- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, la única que le dedico en el pequeño lapso desde que llegó, ante esto la gatita sonrió placenteramente y salió de ahí

-adiós mami- le grito la pequeña mientras le despedía con las manos

Ray cerró la puerta detrás de ella y le sonrió a la niña que tenía en brazos

-ahora sí me contestarás quién es ella???- la niña no dejaba de mirarla, Ray la bajó y le acarició la cabeza

-¿recuerdas el nombre de Salima??- ante esto la niña sonrió emocionada y exclamo de asombro, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella

-tú eres Salima???

-si- le contestó algo extrañada por el asombro y entusiasmo de la pequeña

-vaya- dijo la pequeña que no salía de su asombro –quería conocerte

-a si???? Por qué???

-por que mi papi me habla mucho de ti- Salima volteó a ver al chino – y mi mami también

-qué lindo- le dice con un tono cariñoso –cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Justine, verdad que es lindo????

-si-

-mis dos papis se peleaban por ver cómo me ponían, pero luego quedaron en esta decisión. oye, te puedo preguntar algo?????

-si, qué es???

-por qué lloras????- ante la pregunta la chica se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas –no me digas que no

-por nada- ante esto la expresión serena y feliz de la niña cambió a una más dura

-por qué me mientes?????- Salima sólo miró a la niña confundida

-Justine, no digas eso- le reprime su papa

-pero es la verdad, me está mintiendo, por qué?? Acaso es por que mi papi y mi mami ya no van a estar juntos????- la pelirroja no le contestó y la niña volvió a sonreír –no te preocupes, te acostumbraras, yo ya me acostumbre, además no deberías llorar, mi papi ya estará contigo- la niña abrazó las piernas de Salima que no se atrevía a decir nada

-cómo pudiste decirle esto???

-creo que tiene el derecho, además así no iba a ser un golpe tan fuerte

-no te preocupes, estoy emocionada por que así mi papi y mi mami serán felices aunque no estén juntos, y eso no me afecta en nada- dice la niña parándose de nuevo y negando imperativamente con la cabeza –todo lo contrario!!!! Adivina que?? Ya tengo otro papi, quieres saber quién es???

-otro papi????- Salima volteó a ver al chino y éste sólo le movió la cabeza arriba hacia abajo insinuando que preguntara- Quién??

-se llama Lee y él conocía a mis papas desde chiquitos, mi mami Mao dice que tú lo conoces

-si- le dijo –es alguien muy lindo

-no tanto como mi papi Ray –luego miró a la pelirroja y una mirada de misterio la cubrió luego se arrimó al oído de la chica y con la mano se protegió parte de la boca –sabes???? Quiero a mi papa Lee, pero no tanto como a mi papi Ray, no se lo digas a nadie –la chica rió

-no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie

-bueno, sabes??? Así como tengo dos papis, tú podrías ser mi segunda mami????- Salima la vio confundida por su petición y luego volteó a ver a Ray que sólo sonreía

-sabes qué???- le volvió a preguntar Justine –hoy cumplí años

-cuántos????

-seis años- dijo entusiasmada mientras le señalaba con los dedos

-felicidades- y la abrazó, al separarse la niña le sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, entonces lo vio, se dio cuenta de que aquella niña tenía tantos rasgos de Ray cómo de Mao, los dos en un solo ser, su sonrisa se parecía tanto a la de su mama y aquellos colmillitos que salen cuando sonríe son de su neko, su cabello negro como la noche atado con un listón y su mirada ambarina de vanidad y sinceridad reflejan tanta energía que caracteriza su edad, la manera de hablar las cosas la sacó de Mao y el cariño que refleja de Ray.

-bueno- dijo Ray levantándose de la cama –es hora de que vayas a dormir

-que???? Tan pronto?????

-pronto???? Ya deberías estar dormida

-pero papi, quiero estar con salima, déjame si????

-pero si ella no se va a ir… o si?- le dijo serio

-no, no te preocupes- Ray le sonrió –pero déjala un rato más, no le pasará nada

-además con quién voy a dormir??????

-conmigo, este es el cuarto de Salima y yo necesito hablar con ella

-entonces me dejarás solita- lo abraza

-sólo un ratito

-sabes que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad

-sí, lo sé, -se arrodilla para verla a la cara- pero si quieres ser una buena bey luchadora- saca su beyblade con Driguer –y tener a Driguer debes de superar tus miedos- luego voltea a ver a la pelirroja- y enfrentarte a todo por lo que quieres

-eres muy cursi papa- ante esto Salima rió y Ray se sonrojó

-ya niñita- dijo ray queriendo aparentar tono serio y colocando sus manos en la cintura –es hora de que vallas a dormir- Justine sólo giró su cabeza con los brazos cruzados en señal de rechazo, en esos momentos la pelirroja sonrió ya que le pareció ver a Mao en sus días de terquedad

-sabias- le dijo ella arrodillándose para poder verla a la cara –que así se encaprichaba tu mama???- Ray rió

-pero no estoy encaprichada, sólo quiero estar contigo, anda si papa me dejas???

-si Ray déjala, por que en una noche duerma más tarde no le pasará nada, además- dijo al abrazarla -estará con su nueva mama- esto hizo que a Justine y a Ray se les dibujara una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros

-deberas???!!!- preguntó entusiasmada la niña

-no, espera- Justine frunció el seño –me dejas ser tu segunda mama?????- la pequeña sonrió y la abraza entusiasmada

-si, si, por supesto que si!!!!!-

-bueno, entonces, creo que estará bien, si tú así lo deseas

-no te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema-

Y así salió Ray, feliz por que al cerrar la puerta oyo las risas de las dos mujeres a quién más amaba en el mundo… al fin juntas…

-ya voy- susurro el neko en un bostezo al tallarse los ojos, abrió la puerta y entró la pelirroja con la pequeña en brazos, cuidadosamente la deposito en la cama

-lo siento, creo que te desperté- dijo mientras le acomodaba el fleco a su gatito

-bueno, no pasa nada- comenzó a tapar a la niña

-Justine es increíble y es muy madura, no parece de seis años

-cinco, aún no nacía a estas horas- el silencio volvió a reinar

-qué se siente Ray???

-qué cosa????

-ser padre. Que se siente????

-es maravilloso, es un rayo de luz que te ayuda a salir de los problemas, es tu base en la vida- le acaricia la mejilla a la chica que al sentir el rose dibuja una ligera sonrisa en su inocente rostro- ella es mi luz y mi base… y tú eres su soporte

-ray, sabes???... la pregunta que me hiciste en la tarde… ya tengo la respuesta, no te voy a dejar por esto, y aunque no esté muy feliz aún, puedo decirte que quiero dejar ese secreto en el pasado, no por esto te quiero perder- y un delicado beso los unió

-muchas gracias… te amo- ella le sonrió

-yo también te amo- volvió a besarla y luego se volteó para volver a acariciarle la mejilla a su hija, ante esto pareció escucharse un ligero ronroneo que ambos logaron escuchar

-escuchas??- dijo ella sonriente- eso se oye como tú en las noches- Ray no tuvo más que reírse

Al Salir de la habitación la chica se detuvo a mirar de nuevo a la pequeña Justine

-mañana iré a hablar con Mao

-muchas gracias, gracias por tratar de entenderme, gracias, te amo- un beso lo volvió a unir, esta vez más apasionado

-buenas noches

-buenas noches Salima- vio como se alejaba a su cuarto

El neko se dirigió a su hija, se acostó a su lado, la miró unos instantes y no pudo contener volverla a acariciar

-es cierto, te pareces a tu madre mucho, - le beso la mejilla – no sabes cuánto te quiero, por que gracias a ti soy feliz, gracias… mi pequeña Justine.


End file.
